SHOULDN'Ts
by koizumichii
Summary: Because Karma is the only one who can tease Nagisa.


**SHOULDN'Ts**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. Except the plot.

_Synopsis:_ Because Karma is the only one who can tease Nagisa.

_Timeline:_ During Class-E's field trip (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Special)

* * *

The door slid open, only to reveal Class-E's witty redhead leisurely drinking a can of orange soda after his nice, warm, bath.

"Nice timing, Karma." Yuma said, as if the redhead's timing was all they needed for Korosensei's assassination plan to ensue (which is a bit comical since Nagisa—the resident natural in assassination—was in the room).

"Are you interested in any girls in our class?" continued Masayoshi. No doubt, this guy was the first who started this so-called meeting.

It took about two to three seconds for Karma to reply; all the while observing Nagisa through the corner of his eyes. The bluenette was oblivious to his look, of course. Nagisa was always oblivious; that was like second nature to him.

"Hmm…"

Nagisa looked up, his attention caught.

Karma resisted the urge to smirk.

"…Okada-san, I guess."

Sugaya was surprised. "Oh. That's unexpected. Why?"

He replied wearing an angelic smile, "She seems like she could cook up shady medicines, chloroform, and stuff like that. So I'd have an even wider variety of pranks to choose from."

"I definitely don't wanna let you two hook up!" exclaimed Yuma.

Karma journeyed to the right of the circle, propping himself down to the empty spot beside the bluenette. "Nah, you don't have to. I wasn't talking about being romantically interested."

Masayoshi sighed. "You only think about mischief, do you?"

Karma nibbled his lower lip. "Mmm…" He turned to the one beside him. "What about you, Nagisa-kun?" He drawled his name out lazily.

The bluenette shook his head. "I'm not particularly interested with girls."

A pause.

"Heh," a devilish grin surfaced from his lips. Karma wounded an arm around Nagisa's shoulders and brought his face closer. "So you prefer guys, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa breathed. Another round of his teases. "Y-You're too close, Karma-kun. Of course not. I don't prefer them." He pressed a hand at his friend's face, effectively pushing the redhead away. "What I meant was…I just don't get interested with fondness concerning whatever you're thinking."

Before Karma could reply to that, Sagaya had spoken up, "You know, Nagisa, you and Karma would make a cute couple if only you're a girl. Honestly."

Sagaya's statement rendered the bluenette frozen.

"You already resemble a girl as it is."

A burning red colored Nagisa's cheeks.

"Sugaya's right—"

Before Masayoshi could even give his say on the matter, the bluenette had already thrown Karma's half-empty can and a couple of anti-BBs both at him and Sagaya, rendering them with a hit mark on the forehead and swirling visions while they laid on the floor, defeated.

Nagisa stomped out of the room, clearly offended; the door slamming with a _bam_ in his wake.

Karma chuckled. Nagisa's precision had clearly improved.

"Don't _tease_ the class rep." He said mischievously before he got up and left, evidently following the bluenette outside.

"Hey, was it just me or Karma implied that only _he_ can tease Nagisa?"

"I got the chills, dude. It's clearly 'Hands Off My Property', isn't it?"

The redhead found Nagisa by the inn's porch, basking under the glow of a full moon. But no sooner as he'd took another step forward, Nagisa said, "If you'll only tease me, go away."

"Aren't I always teasing you, though?" Karma supplied as he sat beside the bluenette again.

Nagisa snorted and turned his head to retort—

—only to find Karma so eerily close.

Nagisa jumped so high that he'd actually landed onto the grass below. "Why are you breathing on my neck?!" Nagisa shrilled, horrified. Sure, his friend had _insane _tendencies at times but why, _why_, of all things did he have to breathe and nuzzle (_nuzzle!_) his neck?!

Karma laughed. No, a not genuine one; it was more of a _yandere_ laugh—innocent and dark at the same time. And it sent shivers down Nagisa's spine.

He looked straight at the bluenette's eyes and cocked his head. "Did you not like it, Nagisa-kun?"

_It was only his teasing,_ Nagisa thought, calming down. "It's fine. You just surprised me, that's all." He closed his eyes for a bit. Ghad, he was tired now. "Just don't do it again al—oof!"

His eyes shot open as his back smashed the grass under him. "Karma-kun—what—"

He found the redhead above him and could feel his hands pushing him down.

"It's sad how you're not a girl, Nagisa-kun. Sagaya's right. We could be a cute couple." Karma brought his face closer again.

"W-Wait—" Nagisa cried out frantically, to no avail. He was too close, dammit! "Karma—this is—we shouldn't—" He protested as he sought distance desperately.

But suddenly, the redhead was chuckling; and soon, his weight wasn't pushing Nagisa down anymore. Karma turned and lay on the grass, staring up at the delicate sky above, the slightest of mirth still adorning his face. Then he uttered, "Yes, we shouldn't. I apologize, Nagisa-kun."

The bluenette's heart was racing still that he couldn't quite say anything regarding his friend's words. Was he seriously trying to kiss him?! But they were both guys—and—and—

Nagisa flushed.

Occupied with his raging thoughts, he didn't notice Karma's hand reaching for his right one until the redhead had turned him over; his cheek hitting Karma's chest gently.

"But Nagisa-kun…" He started. "Since when did shouldn'ts actually stop me?"

Nagisa wasn't able to say anything in reply for the mischievous redhead had already kissed the top of his head in the gentlest way possible.

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed it~ I'm recently obsessing with these two that I can't calm down to safe levels; so here you have this~


End file.
